Burn energize
by Alienor01
Summary: CrossOVer Harry Potter et les 4 fantastiques !
1. Chapter 1

Burn ...

Harry entrait dans sa 7éme et derniére année a poudlard . Il aurait 17 ans dans quelques heures mais pour l'instant était en train de s'ennuyer mortellement en cours de métamorphose .

A quoi cela pourait-il bien leurs servire de savoir transformer leurs livres de cours en tasse a thé ?

Il était bien tenté de partir !

En 4 mots comme en cent : Harry se faisait chier !

Et cela se voyait ! C'était ca le pire ! Hermionne n'arrétait pas de lui donner de petits coups de coude pour qu'il soit attentif mais ce dernier en eut marre et d'un simple sort lia le coude d'Hermionne a sa table avec un petit sourir sardonique .

Cette derniére le regarda outrée et il fit rapidement disparaître le sort avant de réussir sa transformation puis rembaler ses affaires puisqu'il avait réussi . Il attendit que la professeur lui donne ses devoirs pour la prochaine fois .

Il sortit aprés avoir prit conscience qu'il faudrait transformé de l'eau en thé pour remplir la tasse sans mouillé le livre . Un truc de dingue quoi...

Il soupira a la sortie quand il sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir brusquement mais cela passa rapidement . Harry se demandait toujours ce que c'était lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de potion .

La Rogue l'acceuillit comme d'habitude par une remarque sarcastique et Malfoy qui passait derriére lui le frappa dans le dos .

Harry bouillonait de l'intérieur et c'est a cet instant qu'il sentit de nouveau la vague de chaleur en lui . Drago qui se trouvait a proximité sursauta ayant eut l'impression de voir les yeux de Harry rougoyer . Un batement de paupiére plus tard pourtent il n'y avait plus rien et Potter était assis a sa table en train d'allumer un feu sous son chaudron.

Les autres arrivérent ensuite .

La premiére heure passa sans probléme aucun ... Mais cela se compliqua durant la 2éme...

Tout d'abord Rogue se mit a commenter son travail...puis vint le tour de Malfoy .

Ca y était ! Sa montre avait sonné il avait 17 ans !

La vague de chaleur monta alors brusquement en lui et il se mit a fumer littéralement a cause de ses vêtements mais quelques secondes il se retrouva transformé en torche humaine ! (hs: j'adoooooooore les quatres fantastiques ;))

Tout le monde autour de lui sursauta et s'éloignérent rapidement mais le phénoméne s'arréta rapidement et Harry avec un petit sourir sut comment utiliser son nouveau pouvoir . Il tendit la main devant lui et claqua des doigts faisant naitre une petite flamme au bout de son pouce .

Soudain tout le monde entendit un rire de gorge venir du survivant .

-Mmmm c'est bien pratique tout ca !

-Monsieur Potter ! Encore une façon de vous faire remarquer ?

-Non c'est mon anniversaire et ca doit être un héritage inconnu !

-Je n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un tel héritage mais soit ! Allez dans le bureau du directeur ! Et plus vite que cela !

Harry rembala ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau .

Hélas une fois arrivé devant la gargouille il réfléchit au mot de passe . Il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore ne mettais que des noms de bonbons .

-Dragibus

-...

-Sucette au sang

-...

-Fizwizbiz !

-...

-Bon j'en ais marre !

Il prit alors sa baguette la pointa sur sa tête puis sur la gargouille ou tout les noms de sucreries connues passérent rapidement .

La gargouille ne pouvant pas résisté dévoila l'escalier rapidement .

Enfin il poussa la porte du bureau dans lequel il avait passé le plus clair de son temps .

Il fut acceuillit par un Fumseck se posant sur son épaule et qui se transforma en flammes vite suivit par Harry qui lui fit un grand sourir . Il caressa Fumseck a travers les flammes et s'assit rapidement dans un fauteuil tandis que Dumbledore s'empressait de jeté des sort contre le feu un peu partout .

Harry éclata de rire le phénix sur ses genoux.

-Cool Dumbledore je vais arréter !

Et le phénix comme s'il avait comprit reprit son apperence normal en même temps qu'Harry .

-Bien ! Je me demandais quel serait ton héritage ! Maintenant je suis fixé ! Mais tu ne peut pas rester la ! Il va falloir que tu apprenne a maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs !

-Où?

- Tu vas partir a Los Angeles !

A SUIVRE !

Salut ! Suite a une idé qui a été posté dans mes reviews je peut anoncer officiellement que je recherche un correcteur ou une corectrice !

Je laisse mon adresse email pour ceux qui souhaite me contacter !

Attention je fais beaucoup de faute et suis trés productive comme vous aurez put le remarquer !

Et voila !

Merci a tout ceux qui voudront bien tenter le coup 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici enfin le chapitre deux . Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !

J'espére que vous aimerez cette suite .

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait . Aussi Harry se retrouvait-il avec une petite valise dans le centre de Los angeles en attendant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne .

Mais rien n'arrivat . Il se mit donc en route pour trouver un hôtel . Avant qu'il n'ai put faire 6 pas un signe de feu apparut dans le ciel et il sut immédiatement quoi faire . Il laissa planter là ses affaires et utilisat son nouvel héritage pour retrouver celui qui avait fait cela .

Il se dirigeat donc en plein ciel comme une fusée en direction du 4 de feu fait dans les airs . Il regardat alors autour de lui faisant du surplace . Il remarquat alors une trainée de fumée disparaissant en direction du sol et fonça aussitôt dans cette direction . Il attérit prés d'un homme plutôt jeune d'aprés son avis il devait avoir 25 ans . Celui-ci s'aprétait a monté sur une moto quand il l'avait vu les yeux équarquillés .

Il abandonnat aussitôt son véhicule et se précipitat sur Harry qui était toujours sous forme de torche . Il songea que l'homme devait avoir peur pour sa vie aussi éteignit-il ses flammes et le regarda avec un sourire rassurant .

-Désolé il y a un probléme ?

-Oui ! Où as tu appris a faire ce que tu viens de faire ?

-C'est mon héritage magique mais je ne peut pas en parler a un moldu je suis navré...

Aussi Harry fit-il mine de partir quand l'homme en face de lui s'embrasat exactement comme lui .

-Oh ! Je vois ... Vous devez être la torche ?

-Oui !Aussi connut sous le nom de Johny storme . A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Harry Potter ... Envoyé par Dumbledore mon directeur pour apprendre a controler mon don ...

-Enchanté !

-Heu je dois aller récupéré mes affaires ... Je les aient laissées dans une ruelle sombre avec un sort de bouclier dessus ...

-Un sort ?

-Bien sur ! Vous n'êtes pas sorcier ?

-Non bien sur que non la magie n'existe pas...

-Et c'est vous qui dites ca ... Allons y ...

Ils montérent alors tous deux sur la moto et fonçérent en direction de la rue qu'indiquait le jeune homme .

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivérent enfin dans la ruelle sombre ou était posée la valise d'Harry . Autour de celle-ci était plusieurs jeunes gens qui essayait de la prendre sans succés .

Harry sortit alors sa baguette .

-Regarde bien chuchota t-il a l'adresse de son nouvel ami . _'Expulsio_ !'

Aussitôt les jeunes qui se trouvaient autours de ses affaires furent repoussés contre les murs .

-'obliviate !'

Immédiatemennt les jeunes oubliérent ce qu'il venait de se passer sombrant dans un sommeil partiel.

-Ok... Comment as tu fais cela ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ... Allons nous-en ou il vont se réveillés...

Ils repartirent alors sur la moto , le bagage accroché a celle-ci roulant à fond la caisse en direction du quartier général des 4 fantastiques .

Ils débarquérent donc devant l'immeuble le portier les dévisageant étrangement .

C'était la premiére fois qu'il voyait le jeune monsieur Storm ramener un jeune homme chez lui . Il devait y avoir un probléme .

Ils montérent alors tous les deux dans le laboratoire .

-Ah ! Johny enfin de ret...

-Richard ? Que se passe...

Les deux fantastiques étaient arréter devant Harry et le regardait avec stupeur .

Le petit sorcier fit un sourire timide et prit d'une petite voix la parole en totale contraste avec son comportement un peu plus tôt . Ceci pouvait s'expliquer par le point commun qu'il avait avec le premier des quatres fantastiques et c'était la premiére fois qu'il se retrouvait entouré de tant de personnes moldues en même temps .

-Heu ... Hello ? Je suis Harry Potter et je suis ravis de vous rencontrez enfin ...

A SUIVRE

La suite arrivera très rapidement c'est promis !

Mais s'il vous plait laissez moi des reviews ! Si j'ais continué cette fiction c'est pour les 4 personnes qui m'ont demandé de la continué et particuliérement :

Merci a Severine !

Cette fiction était sur le point d'être abandonnée .

Si je n'ais pas assez de reviews j'abandonnerai celle-ci . Les autres me donnes déjà pas mal de travail !

A+


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se trouvait présentement au milieu de trois de ses futurs professeurs et regardait anxieusement Richard et une jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans la même piéce .  
Celle ci présentait un étrange air de ressemblance avec Johny se dit-il . Elle était pourtent trop jeune pour être sa mére et pas assez pour être se fille . C'était probablement sa soeur se dit-il .

Son instinct de sorcier lui chuchotait que le dénommé Richard et la femme avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre .

Il eut un sourir aprobateur sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il pensait et savait .

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu l'as amenné ici ?

-Hé bien heu...

-Laissez je vais m'expliquer par moi même ... J'aime passer inaperçut pas qu'on m'ignore vous savez...?

L'homme eut la descense de paraître géné .

-Bon alors on va commencé les expliquations mais avant un petit test .

Harry enflamma a ce moment la sa main .

-Ok... Je comprend mieux ! Allons nous assoir et prendre un thé . Godzilla nous rejoindra plus tard .

-Godzilla ?

-Oui le quatriéme du groupe .

-Bien entendu .

Ils se dirigérent alors vers le salon .

-Bien pour commencé je demanderai a Johny de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il a vu et a vous sur ce que vous allez voir . Il s'agit d'un secret défense des gouvernements du monde...

-Je le jure !

C'était Johny qui avait répondut aussi rapidment et sans hésitations .

Tout le monde était surpris sauf Harry qui lui sourit avec reconaissance .

Les deux autres dirent oui rapidement .

-Bon ! Pour commencer est-ce que vous croyez a la magie ?

-Non... Il s'agit d'un tour de passe passe pour les simple d'est prit .

Le scientifique de la piéce avait parler .

Harry eut alors un sourir qui aurait put effrayé n'importe qui y comprit le professeur Doom qu'ils avaient affrontés l'année précédente .

-Vraiment ? Et vous ?

-Heu ... Je ne sais pas je n'en ait jamais vu alors je ne me prononce pas...

-Bon nous allons nous livré a un petit jeu dans ce cas ...

-Un jeu ?

-Oui ! Vous allez tenté de répondre a une seule question d'accord ?

-Trés bien ...

-Pourquoi la magie n'existerait-elle pas ?

Alors la ... même le scientifique Richard Ride ne pouvait pas répondre . Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans son esprit il ne trouvait rien .

Soudain un claquement a la fenêtre l'interrompit dans ses pensées .

-EDWIGE ! Elle m'a retrouvée !

Harry avait un grand sourir d'une oreille a l'autre et se précipita a la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et sa chouette blanche se posa sur son bras . Il lui caressa tendrement le pelage et retourna s'assoir aprés avoir fermé la fenêtre .

-Je vous présente ma chouette Edwige... Elle est très gentille ... Sinon je vais vous donner la réponse a la question . Oui elle existe car sans elle le monde ne tournerai pas . Sans elle on ne vivrait pas . La magie est la source qui vous permet de marcher aussi fou que cela paraisse . Non je ne parle pas du cerveau et des muscle . Je parle de l'âme mais nous continuerons ceci plus tard . Pour le moment je suis chargé de vous expliquez que le monde des sorciers existe , que des créatures magiques se ballade tous les jours dans les rues de Los Angeles , que vous n'êtes pas spécial par hasard et que je suis la pour apprendre a controler mon don du feu et éventuellement vous donner un cou de main grâce au directeur d'une école de magie dans laquelle j'étudis . Il est un peu fou bien sur mais il ne m'aurait pas envoyer ici par hasard .

Ces déclarations laissa tout le monde abasourdis .

-Pouvez vous nous donnez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

-Bien sur !

Harry ouvrit alors sa valise et en sortit un cape simple d'un velour mité .

Il vit les regards dubitatif avant de faire un grand sourir et de s'envelopper dedans disparaissant totalement .

Il parlat alors sa voix raisonnant dans la piéce .

-Cette cape permet d'être invisible a qui la porte . C'est très pratique mais ceci n'est pas le seul moyen pour l'être .

Il retira la cape et sortit sa baguette de la poche arriére de son jean .

-'Wingardium Leviosa !'

Aussitôt la table basse et tous les verres posés dessus s'envolérent dans les airs flottant lentement devant les nez des personnes présentes .

Il sourit devant leurs airs hallucinés et repensa a sa propre découverte alors du monde magique et un sourire nostalgique se dessinna sur ses lévres .

-Ok ! On vous crois maintenant mais que nous voulez vous ?

-Que vous m'enseignez a me battre ! Du côté des sorciers il est un mage noir puissant pratiquant la torture grâce a la magie . Une prédiction faite avant ma naissance déclare que je suis censé le vaincre mais je n'ais pas vraiment été entrainé de façon moldue ! Mon physique laisse a désiré et si je suis très puissant magiquement bien que j'ais honte de l'avouer physiquement je suis un vrais gringalet !

Tout le monde rit un instant et aquiescérent gravement ensuite .

-C'est d'accord ! Si cela peut sauver des gens ...

-Vous êtes comme moi vous ! Prét a tout pour sauver les autres ... Je vous aime bien ...

Richard Ride le regarda avec un sourir mais bientôt posa la question qu'il eut regrétté de posé très vite .

-Et vos parents ? Ils ne disent rien de cette prédiction ?

-Ils sont morts ... Tué par le mage noir quand j'avais 1 an .

-Je suis désolé...

-Il ne faut pas ... Bien que je ne sache pas comment j'ais réussis a l'âge d'un an a renvoyer un sort de mort sur lui ! Il est mort avant d'avoir put me toucher .Mais hélas il est revenu il y a 3 ans ... Et depuis... il veut ma peau !

Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement désinvolte que tout le monde frissonna .

-Bref ! Nous allons vous montrez votre chambre !

-Tutoyez moi quelque chose me dit que je vais rester ici un assez long moment ... En revanche il y a quelque chose que je vous demanderai de ne pas faire...

-Quoi ?

-Les recherches sur moi . Je sais que vous allez tenté de prouver mon existance et je refuse de retourner dans ma famille moldue ! Je suis majeur dans le monde magique et je n'ais aucune envie de retourner dans une famille qui m'ont enfermé dans un placard pendant 11 ans ...

-Né? Placard ?

C'était l'idée exprimé généralement par tout le monde qui avait été prononcé par Johny .

-Bon passons ! Maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'on me montre ma chambre ... Si possible avec une fenêtre pour permettre a Edwige de sortir ...et de rentrer .

-Entendu ! Viens avec moi !

La jeune femme aida Harry avec ses bagages et l'emmena en direction d'un escalier circulaire qu'ils montérent rapidement pour accéder a la mezzanine ou se trouvait les chambre .

-La premiére c'est celle de Richard , la seconde c'est la mienne , la troisiéme c'est celle de Ben . Tu le rencontreras plus tard .

Ils arrivérent devant une 5 éme porte .

-Et voila la chambre d'amis . Elle est complétement blanche comme on ne connait pas les gouts des autres ...

-Pas de problémes je vais arranger cela !

Il entérent et effectivement comme l'avait dit Susan la piéce était tellement blanche que cela faisait mal aux yeux .

Il sortit donc sa baguette et prononca un simple sort de coloriage .

-Je remettrais tout en blanc quand je partirais .

La piéce était désormais dans des ton chaud bien que les meubles était toujours en bois clair . Les tentures était devenus dun splendide saumon qui se mariait a merveille avec le bois .

Il sourit , la magie c'était quand même bien pratique parfois . Il fit apparaitre des photos de ceux qu'il aimait notement Ron , Hermionne , Dumbledore et plus surprenant le professeur Snape .

Harry déposa son sac sur son lit et ressortis pour aller discuter avec les 4 fantastiques .

-Au fait ! C'était quoi la marque dans le ciel ce soir dites ?

-C'est vrais ! Avec tout ca on avait oublié !

-Hum...La fille d'un des dirigeants du pays a été enlevé . Voici sa photo et ce qu'ils ont retrouver sur les lieux .

Il tendit un morceau de papier glacé sur lequelle une jeune fille brune et plutot jolie aparaissait . Ensuite un chouchou et une barette était posés sur la table .

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veulent que l'on fasse avec ca ...!

-Moi je peut la retrouver trés vite !

-HARRY !

Le triple cris raisonna .

-Ben oui je suis toujours la moi ! Filez moi les objects .

Il sortit alors de la piéce et se dirigea vers la cuisine . Sortant une casserole en étaint et des épices . Il fit bouillir de l'eau et rajouta dans un ordre précis les feuilles et les poudres . Un nuage de fumée fut produit par la mixture qui prit une teinte rosée .

Il saisit ensuite le chouchou et le plongea dans la casseroles . Quelques minutes plus tard un immeuble apparut dedans .

-Ok ! A l'angle de la nevon street et limion plazza .

-C'est pas la ou Ben devait faire des courses ?

-Si si c'est la !

-Bon ben on va faire rapide ! Johny tu prend Susan et moi le plus vieux . Pas que ca m'enchante mais ...

-Attend un peu ! On ne peut pas volé en transportant quelqu'un !

-Pfff bien sur que si ! Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux avec tes flammes ? Moi j'ais qu'a pensé a des ailles et je peut le porter dans mes bras !

Les autres le regardait avec des yeux rond . Mais peut être était-ce la capacité sorciére qui permettait de faire cela .

Harry leur sourit puis sortit pour se préparer a la mission .

-Minute ! Où vas tu ?

-Je vous accompagne bien évidemment . Je ne vais pas vous laissez y aller tout seul alors que je peut être un atout de taille .

Sur ce il se transforma en torche humaine et se concentra pour laisser apparaitre deux ailles de feu .

-On y va ou pas ?!

3éme chapitres .

Plus de reviews s'ils vous plait !

C'est la premiére fois que ya un croisement HP / les 4 fantastiques mais quand même !


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques minutes plus tard deux ange de feu survolaient la ville avant dans leurs bras les deux autres membres des quatres fantastiques . Ils passérent au dessus des immeubles et arrivéren a l'angle de rue qu'ils avaient repéré .

Ben arriva quelques secondes seulement aprés eux . Harry s'envolat donc avec Johny vers les étages pour regarder par les fenêtres ou se trouvait l'otage .

Une fois repéré ils firent fondre une vitre et entrérent . Libérant rapidement l'otage et la porant a l'extérieur aisément . Une fois cela fait les autres entrérent et dans la tour pour faire le ménage .

Harry se disait qu'ils étaient stupide de mettre des gardes devant la porte mais pas a l'intérieur .

Ils entrérent ensuite en force capturant les ravisseur qui leurs donnérent d'ailleur pas mal de fil a retordre et retournérent chez le pére de la jeune fille qui fut heureux de la revoir .

Puis ils rentrérent au QG . Harry se fit félicité par les autres membres de l'équipe pour son ingéniosité . Il avait en effet presque tout fait tout seul .

Les mois passérent pendant lesquels Harry aida les 4 fantastiques .

Mais un jour une surprise l'attendit en rentrant chez eux . Albus Dumbledore en personne était là . Les autres se mirent en mode super héros alors qu'il le regardait tout triste .

-Bonjour professeur ...

-Bonjour Harry comment vas tu ?

-Bien mais c'est déjà le moment ?

-Hé oui Harry je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir rentré pour combattre Voldemort . Je suis venu en personne pour te rassurer sur le fait que tes amis vont bien !

-Merci professeur même si je préférerait rester ici ... Je vais faire mes bagages alors . Quand partons nous ?

-Dés que tu seras prét !

-D'accord .

Harry se retourna vers ses nouveaux amis profondément triste de devoir les quitter aussi tôt . Ces quelques mois lui avait sembler passer tellement rapidement qu'il avait du mal a réaliser qu'il devait partir . Il regardait Dumbledore d'un air suppliant mais celui ci ne se laissa malheureusement pas amadouer et il dut faire ses bagages par magie pour aller plus loin .

Le docteur Ride cependant regardait les autres d'un air entendus et il prononca a haute voix ce que Harry souhaitait le plus entendre .

-Alors nous venons aussi vous aidez ! Nous ne laisserons pas Harry combattre seul !

-Les amis...

Harry reniflat légérement puis allat avec le professeur Dumbledore qui s'aprétait a transplanner puis se ravisa et fit un portoloin en suggérant aux autres de préparer leurs affaires le plus rapidement possible .

Le plus jeune hurla de rire quand tous coururent dans différents direction s'aidant de leurs pouvoirs pour aller plus rapidement et revinrent presque tous en même temps .

Ainsi quelques minutes ils disparurent tous pour réapparaître dans le monde magique aux grilles de Poudlard . Les 4 F soupirérent et admirérent les lieux .

-Et ca vous dites que c'est une école ? Ben MINCE !

Harry et Dumbledore éclatérent de rire a la phrase de Ben et continuérent a avancé dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur .

Malheureusement pour le survivant une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendant dans le bureau de Dumbledore . Tous les serpentards avaient quitté l'école d'un seul coup même ceux qui ne désiraient pas devenir mangemorts. Ainsi il devrait combattre tous ceux qu'il avait vu grandir a Poudlard tout en luttant contre leurs parents...

Pourtent lorsque la bataille finale arriva tout se passa a merveille . Les serpentards se retournérent la plupart contre leurs parents et lorsque Voldemort arriva , il eut a combattre 5 personnes aux dons innés .

La bataille était quasiment gagné d'avance quand Richard Ride fit une remarque qui glaçat Dumbledore .

-Ils n'ont pas l'air dans leurs états normals. On dirait qu'ils luttent contre quelque chose .

Aussitôt Dumbledore lançat un sortilége qui leva les imperium présent dans l'armée de Dumbledore . Et tous purent a ce moment voir Drago Malfoy sortir des rangs mangemorts et se dirigé vers Harry .

-Je suis désolé pour toutes ces années . Je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir te le dire un jour a cause de l'imperium lancé par mon pére mais ... je t'aime Harry ! Ne perds pas s'il te plait !

Dire qu'Harry avait été sonné était un euphémisme . Pourtent cela eut un effet déroutant . Son coeur s'était mit a battre la chamade et il avait absorbé un peu d'énergie de Drago pour tuer le mage noire .

Aprés la bataille harry avait cherché Drago pendant toute la nuit et l'avait retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie . Il l'avait enlacé par derriére et lui avait posé un baiser sur la nuque qui avait fait frissoner le Serpentard . S'en était suivit un échange de baisers enflammés .

Epilogue :

2 ans plus tard Harry demandait Drago en mariage . Ils adoptérent une petite fille . Drago était médicomage et harry avait repris la place de Dumbledore a la tête de Poudlard .


End file.
